


Prompt: Worked Themselves to Exhaustion

by Angelwithbrokenwings



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/pseuds/Angelwithbrokenwings
Summary: Another prompt fill for bad things happen bingo. A fill for the exhaustion Yennefer must have been feeling after not only helping Avallac'h but then shielding the entirety of the fortress during the battle of Kaer Morhen. Also I enjoy the thought of her swooning into the witchers arms! Thank you to my amazing beta and sister from another mister dusty_violet!





	Prompt: Worked Themselves to Exhaustion

She’s waiting on top of Kaer Morhen, looking out over her friends and allies getting into position. She looks down, seeing Geralt walking out of the gates. Their eyes meet; no words are shared, but their shared look says everything. ‘Be safe, my love,’ she thinks. 

  
She looks to Eskel, in the courtyard, practicing his sword skills. Vesemir is sharpening his blade and Triss is getting into position to signal the witchers and rain havoc on the hunt as they appear. The fight has been meticulously planned; everyone is in their place and ready. 

  
“See that? It’s starting. Woods, now.” She hears Lambert call to Geralt. 

  
She sees them activate the invisibility spell the sorceress has created and they ride off to the border to be the first defence against the hunt. 

  
Yennefer picks up the two staffs and slams them into the ground, activating the force field that will soon cover the entire fortress of the wolves. They gather in their respective places, Eskel stabbing his sword into the ground to steady himself and activating a Quen shield. The force of the wind is against them and they know the hunt has arrived, but they all hold steady.  
Yennefer breathes deep, preparing herself for the energy that she’ll need to extend the forcefield to protect Kaer Morhen. She’s exhausted already, the power draining, but she pushes on. The fight has only just begun. 

  
Yennefer feels helpless as she hears the fight go on, she sees the fireballs raining down from Triss, hears the grunts of the witchers and the clang of metal on metal as they fight on. The thought of keeping her family, her witcher and daughter safe is the one thing that keeps her going. 

  
The battle has taken all her strength and she can feel herself faltering. When she hears the horrifying scream from her daughter, she falls to the ground, clutching her ears against the horrifying sound. She’s helpless; if Ciri isn’t stopped, she knows they’ll all be killed. It’s then she sees Avallac’h, emerging from his slumber after the trials had restored him. She’s grateful when he releases Ciri from the power that had overtaken her. 

  
She takes a moment to collect herself, before rising and moving to meet her family. She sees Ciri sitting in front of her mentor’s dead body and blinks back her own tears. She and the older witcher had not always seen eye to eye, but the respect she has for him, for giving her Geralt, she could never repay him. The sorceress moves towards her witcher, using him as a crutch, letting him take her weight. 

  
Geralt moves towards Ciri and Yennefer knows her weakness is growing and doesn’t trust herself to hold herself up for much longer, but she stays strong. For her family. She sees him pick up the witcher’s sword that had fallen next to Vesmir when he had been killed and place it back in its holder against his mentor’s back. 

  
Her heart breaks as she hears her daughter finally speak. She listens to the conversation, admiring how well her lover knows how to comfort the younger girl. They all prepare for the funeral, the witchers carrying their mentor while Letho and Zoltan build a pyre, while Yennefer walks with Ciri. 

  
During the funeral she can feel herself faltering, but begs herself to make it through this. The older witcher deserves the send of and respect and she wills herself not to take away from the moment. They all have too much to worry about without her falling ill along with Avallac’h.  

  
She makes it until the body is lit and silence falls all around them before she can’t control herself any longer. She can feel herself faltering and stumbles, falling unconscious and heading for the stone ground of the fortress. Geralt can hear the way her heart flutters and hears her stumble in time to catch her and lower her to the ground. 

  
“Is she?” Ciri asks, worried she’d caused more pain among the group at Kaer Morhen. 

  
Geralt sighs and shakes his head, “she’s okay. Just exhausted. She was still recovering from helping Avallac’h; adding that protection spell, I’m surprised she lasted this long.” He picks her up, giving one final glance to his mentors body burning bright and carries her back to their room so she can rest and recover.


End file.
